Mind if I?
by Noodle-strand
Summary: Sasuke and Orochimaru Sasuoro fanfic. Just a little scene, a little anger, a little odd pairing.


**Woo! Just to say that I love this pairing and have finally decided to do my own story. Oh if any of you who know a good Sasuoro/Orosasu fanfic, please send me title or link? You don't have to I would just be interested. Hope you enjoy! **

"Sasuke,"

The hoarse whisper sounded again and yet again Sasuke was jolted out of his evening meditation by the lord, Orochimaru. Of course, Orochimaru wasn't _his _lord so Sasuke answered with as much annoyance as he could.

"_What?"_

"Hn, I suppose forbidden techniques aren't for everybody. Perhaps I shall teach it to you _later_ when you are finished with your strop."

Sasuke gritted his teeth at the response. How was it that Orochimaru always had the perfect answer to turn an insult back at you? He was interested now, though. Sighing to himself Sasuke stood, stretching his muscles that had cramped from being in the same position for so long and swivelled round slowly to face his _master_. Orochimaru was looking at him in an inhuman way, his eyes suddenly very gold and very intent. Noticing his student had moved his brought his eyes to Sasuke's, who noted that it felt very much like being stared at by a snake, then returned to normal.

"Ah _yes, _a new technique I believe is in order?"

"What is it?"

The eyes narrowed which made Sasuke sigh again. He repeated his last question.

"What is it, my lord?"

Orochimaru smiled then turned and walked away, indicating that Sasuke should follow. Sasuke kept his eyes away from his master's form, partly because of the fact that with every passing day Orochimaru seemed to become less human and partly because of a different feeling deep inside that he restrained every day.

Uh-oh. Sasuke wasn't thinking straight and he had strayed into _that _area again. Sasuke felt something warm on his cheeks and looking up he realised that Orochimaru had stopped walking and he had blundered up right into him. Sasuke just stood for a little while, confused, and then blushed.

"Ah, Sasuke? Any reason for being _soooo…." _Orochimaru indicated the little gap between them.

"Um…"

"Mind moving _back?_" Sasuke was ready to put on a calm demeanour and act as if nothing had happened when he accidently looked up and saw his master's lips inches from his. _If he was to…_

"Mind if we stay like this for a little while?" Sasuke mumbled; his normal, cool self screaming inside his head and calling him an idiot. Orochimaru frowned heavily and almost looked at him in disgust.

"Mind if I shove my foot up your ass meanwhile?" Sasuke regained his composure.

"Mind if I don't care? Mind if I say I could have you under my little finger, doing as I willed? You seem awful _weak_ to me now." Sasuke put his head close to Orochimaru's in warning. Orochimaru laughed in his throaty rasp, sounding neither male nor female.

"You are stubborn, stupid pupil, but you cannot defeat me yet." Sasuke laughed himself and, surprising Orochimaru into losing both his composure and balance, he put both hands to the sides of Orochimaru's pale face and kissed his lips. They fell to the grass together and Sasuke pinned Orochimaru's resisting but now weak arms to the soil and kissed him all the harder.

Sasuke's lithe form rested lightly over Orochimaru's body and pushing him to his back, Sasuke trailed his kisses down his master's neck and wove his hands in his hair. Feeling much happier now than 

since he had left Konoha, Sasuke gave his master on last, tingling kiss and pulled away, gasping slightly.

Orochimaru remained on the grass. After a few minutes of silence and Sasuke broadly grinning above him, Orochimaru suddenly spat in the earth.

"Go get me some water, a fresh pair of clothes and a light snack and then join me in the dojo to teach me this new technique."

Orochimaru got off the ground, wiped his mouth yet again and walked hurriedly back to his abode. Sasuke heard his mumbles that were thrown back over his shoulder in his direction:

"Fine, I'll do anything! Just _don't ever _kiss me again!"

**Yeah. That was a whole lot of stuff there. I guess. Again, I do hope you liked it . Anybody for a review?**


End file.
